Intoxicated
by chiy0
Summary: Kaede Rukawa was just leisurely walking down the streets of Kanagawa when he saw his Sempai, Hisashi Mitsui at the public park. ONE-SHOT. RuMitRu.


"INTOXICATED" 

Disclaimer: SD characters (c) to Dr.T (Inoue Takehiko)

A/N: Hey. ) Oi this one's a "kinda" sad ficcie. ; Don't read further if you're not in the mood for some angst, hokei? Anyway, Hope you'll enjoy this. ---chiy0

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede Rukawa was just leisurely walking down the streets of Kanagawa when he saw his Sempai, Hisashi Mitsui at the public park.

Rukawa's Sempai: the hard ball hitting ex-MVP; the best three-pointer in his eyes; the only one that could make him fall/faint/melt/die/you name it with just one look; the only one that makes his day complete; the only one guy that appeals to him; In short, the one Rukawa Kaede feels deep affection for.

The question was... what's his Sempai doing there at this time of the night? It was around 1 am. He looks like he's drinking something.

'Drinking? He doesn't drink...' Rukawa thought to himself. He decided to approach the older guy... And yes, he's actually drinking liquor.

"Sempai, what are you doing here?"

"Mm...e? Drinkin' o'course!" Mitsui replied as he shook the bottle he's holding.

Rukawa tried to get the bottle from Mitsui but failed to do so. "But that's bad."

"O'yeah. Tha's bad! Tha's what they a' sa..y. Ev'rythin's bad. En... Mm...e? Bad a'so." Mitsui swayed a little then dropped to the ground and sat on the lawn. Still holding the bottle, he put it in his mouth to drink but unfortunately it was already empty. "Stu'pd."

Rukawa sat beside Mitsui. "Sempai. You're not," he whispered.

Mitsui sighed then looked at Rukawa. "R'kawa..."

Rukawa was knocked for six. Mitsui knew it was he.

But not actually... "Are yeh R'kawa?" Mitsui added.

"Yeah." Rukawa replied with a "sweat drop".

Mitsui laughed then hiccuped. "Ohoho' R'kawa! D'yeh think I dun' know th'at yeh peepin' at mm...e when I'm at tha' sho'ers? Yeh like mm...e dun' yeh?"

Rukawa blushed. "..." There was silence. The cold wind blew and shook the swing a little.

Mitsui placed the bottle on his side then looked up the dark sky. "Dun' yeh R'kawa?"

"Ye--You're drunk sempai."

"Yeh l...ike meh. I 'an feel it. T'ake meh 'way from hea." He hiccupped again.

"You're drunk sempai."

"Em' ain't drunk yet. T'ake meh 'way from hea I told yeh. Le's run off..." With Mitsui's tone of voice, you could actually feel that he's depressed, lonely, sad... you name it.

'Why is he asking me to run off with him?' Rukawa thought. "No, sempai you're drunk."

Mitsui hammered his hand on the lawn. "R'kawa. 'Em ain't drunk demmet! 'Em serious he...re! Serious!" Then he started laughing maniacally.

Rukawa started to feel uneasy. He wanted to believe in what Mitsui was saying but no, he couldn't cuz Mitsui's just drunk. "You're---

Rukawa's words were cut off because of lips that met his. Mitsui Hisashi is kissing him and it's NOT a dream at all. Rukawa could taste the liquor while Mitsui was kissing him and because of it, he pulled back.

"Em what now, R'kawa? Drunk? I AM serious. I like yeh too R'kawa. I lo... ve yeh." Mitsui said to Rukawa eyeing him in a keen way then hiccupped –again-.

Rukawa blushed beet red. "You're still drunk sempai." He said lowering his head so as not to show his blushing face.

Mitsui stood up with his hands in his pockets. "Em drunk. Em drunk. Em drunk!!! Can't yeh say an'thing 'lse besides 'yer drunk sempai'?!"

"..."

Mitsui eyed Rukawa again. "Oh...Kay then. I'll ju'z run off by me'self. Ye', right. Drunk. Ha'ha." He still managed to say "Haha" though those eyes can tell that though he's drunk he is earnest. And with that, Mitsui started walking away, swaying, cuz... he's drunk. Maybe he'll head to the nearest club to buy some drinks again, or maybe he'll just sleep at the streets tonight. Who knows?

Rukawa, on the other hand, was still sitting on the same spot where Mitsui kissed him. Feeling mixed emotions. He didn't know whether to be happy because Mitsui actually said he feels the same for Rukawa, or to be distressed because he knew that Mitsui did it because he was JUST drunk. He got the empty bottle Mitsui left and held it tightly.

"You're just drunk..."

Then Rukawa threw the bottle. It shattered into many glass pieces... like his heart.

**OWARI.**

Intoxicated(c) Chiyo

Nov. 17, 2004


End file.
